A Different Beat
by mintleaf
Summary: An average student gets sucked in the world of FFVII and gets caught in a dark plot, one that could mean the end of both worlds if she makes the wrong decision. But along the way, sparks fly. VincentxOC. NO, definitely not a MarySue!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SQUARESOFT OR FFVII, SO DON'T SUE ME. THERE, I SAID IT. DON'T LAUGH. IF I DID OWN SQUARESOFT, I'D SAY, 'TO HELL WITH FFVII! I ONLY WANT VINNIE…insert evil laughter here' UNFORTUNATELY, I DON'T. sulks SO EVEN IF YOU DO SUE ME, YOU'D ONLY GET LINT, COOKIES, A HORRIBLE RANTING-AT, AND A COUPLE OF PENNIES.

**Chapter 1**

A loud clatter startled Freya, current exchange student, and woke her up from her afternoon catnap, conveniently located in Beijing, China. Muttering, she trotted down her short hallway into her living room. She looked around. Nothing. Freya opened her apartment door. Nothing. But when she looked down, she noticed a shiny, slim sword lying on the doormat. Puzzled, she thought, "How'd this thing get here? Oh well, I'll just give it to the landlady later. But as for now, I might as well make the most of this sword. Time to see if I really have learned anything from those classes."

Bending over to pick the object up and returning to her apartment, she noticed her PS2 was on, as was the TV displaying the FFVII title page. Frowning, she thought, "That's so weird…I'd better turn that off."

But as soon as her fingers brushed the off button, her body felt as if it were jerked backwards. Clutching the blade as if somehow it could free her from this horror, she was being sucked into an absolute blackness, into the TV screen, thinking, "Weirdness! Dammit, why do I always get myself into messes?" She tried to scream, but the vortex silenced it like a candle flame being snuffed out. She was falling…falling…

It seemed like an eternity, but finally her feet crashed onto solid ground. Staggering with the impact, she stumbled around, surveying her surroundings. "This is so strange…this place looks exactly like Nibelheim! Maybe I've been sucked into the world of Final Fantasy…but that's impossible." she announced resolutely.

She looked towards the ShinRa Mansion look-alike. "Oh well, nothing to lose," she said to herself. Attempting to lift the sword she dubbed "Bleeding Heart", she staggered with the weight of the weapon. "Damn, this thing's heavier than it looks!"

After struggling with the sword for a few minutes, she finally managed to lift the heavy sword with difficulty. Gripping it tightly in case of possible threats, she entered the Mansion. As she stepped inside, she noticed that she had gone under a complete makeover. Her clothes were changed (she was wearing a belted denim capris with lots of pockets, navy blue tank top, a choker that sparkled with round orbs of various colors, and black combat boots), and she was equipped with a sheath for Bleeding Heart that rested from her belt on her hips. As she stepped into the dusty mansion, she noticed that someone had been cleaning one of the rooms, and it even had a neatly made bed. "This place gives me the creeps," she thought.

Wandering around aimlessly, Freya casually strolled about the Mansion, observing everything. All was going well. Or so she thought, until the unmistakable feeling of a cold gun barrel pressed against her silver-tipped ebony hair spilling down her neck like a waterfall (AN: I think I'm overdoing the hair thing…). A cold, unquestionably masculine voice said coldly, "Refrain from moving and I will not shoot. Who are you?"

Freya gulped visibly. "Why should I trust you with my name, anyways? I don't even know you!"

"I am Vincent Valentine. You are trespassing by going onto the private grounds of the ShinRa Mansion, therefore, I have the right to question you, as I reside here."

The woman's head whirled with dizziness as she blacked out. "How…?" was her last thought as she sank into the dark recesses of her mind.

AN: Yeah, ok, slight cliffy. This is just the prologue; future chapters shall be longer, as I still have to develop the plot and characters and do introductions and all that crap. I will insert Freya Kuroto's bio in the next chapter. I'll try to keep Vincent as non-OOC as possible (yes, this is a VincentxOC fic). I'm not asking you to go easy on me, but I'm not asking you to be a die-hard either. NO flames-but try constructive criticism if you can so I can improve my writing. Thanks! Please review!

Developing new OC's are so hard… grumbles


	2. Chapter 2

Gosh, I said please, didn't I? Oh well, here goes:

Although the name **Achika** creates the urge to work in harmony with others, we point out that it causes a superior, interfering expression. This name, when combined with the last name, can frustrate happiness, contentment, and success, as well as cause health weaknesses in the fluid systems, worry and mental tension. Your name of **Achika** gives you the desire to understand and to help others but, at the same time you can become too involved in their problems and, as a result, worry too much. You desire a home and family of your own and have the ability to create understanding and harmony in family association, as you are pliable, forgiving, and tactful. You love children and would not hesitate to care for any children who might need you. Whenever possible, you avoid argument and turmoil because you prefer not to face an issue if it means hurting anyone's feelings.

Got that from Kabalarians. Oh yeah, her real name is Achika, but she prefers to be called Freya. And the profile:

Name: Achika Kuroto (surname: "black wisteria"…or is it gardenia? I'll check up on this, but I'm pretty sure it's wisteria.)

Nickname: Freya

Birthdate: October 18 (in this story, she's 24)

Eye/hair color: golden honey, black tipped with silver

Height: 128 cm.

Weight: 118 lb.

Sign: Libra, Horse

Talents: Musical ear. Reading/literature. Botany/biology. Swimming. Martial arts. Art. Singing. Procrastinating. Horse whispering (just had to add that in there-or is it Chocobo whispering?). Psychology/getting into people's heads. Window shopping. Cooking. Making things explode (like Cid's cigarette lighter). Laughing insanely (to other people, that is. In HER head, it's justified). Running into poles, glass sliding doors, walls, etc. occasionally. Doing extremely stupid things under pressure (like sticking her finger under hot running water when cooking for 20 guests, for example).

Things that she's bad at (well, what am I supposed ta call them? Untalents?): Lying (she can't make up a decent excuse for her life). Shopping for clothes (she'd rather make her own). Acting (major stage fright). Staying on task. Being sneaky. Keeping quiet when playing practical jokes. Paying attention in class (usually daydreaming, you know?). Holding grudges.

Fears: spiders, heights

Hehe, I might put up a scene in the Gold Saucer in the Event Square where she freezes up and keels over cause of her stage fright and dear little Vinnie will hafta carry her out. Evil me. ) squishes Vincent plushy key chain And to my reviewers: cookies and this chapter! Enjoy!

Lookie! I have a guest! points towards Vincent Would you like to do the disclaimer?

Vincent: …

Mint: Thank you!

Vincent:…

Mint: Right…fine! I'll just do it myself! sulks Meanie. I don't own Squaresoft or FFVII, Yuffie's laugh, or Vincent. If I owned them, would I be here writing fanfiction? It's called FANfiction for a reason. All I own is Freya. Have I made myself clear? All I own is Freya and the plot. Not Square. Not FFVII. Not Vincent. weep

Vincent: Thank God…and poor Freya.

Mint: Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Vinnie said something! sighs All right, keep your pants on! Here's the story (I've put some of my attributes into Freya, nyuk nyuk nyuk).

**Chapter 2**

Warm honey-colored eyes opened to a beautiful view of the Nibel Mountains at dusk. All the events that had happened came rushing back to her. _This is so strange…is it really possible that inter-dimensional travel actually exists? Why am I here, anyways?_

She sat up, finding herself in a small bed with black sheets. The digital clock by the bed flashed 6:47 PM in red numbers while Vincent sat in a chair by her bedside, polishing his gun by lamplight. _Oh great…knocked out for almost four hours with a potential vampire making sure you don't run away._

"You're awake. What are you doing in the mansion?"

"Err…that might take a long while to explain. Soo…how you doing?" _Apart from the fact that you're THE Vincent Valentine, that is._

"Fine, except your losing consciousness and I having to make sure you didn't escape."

"Right…hey, where's my sword? Give that back right now, you big meanie!"

"Not until you have proven yourself trustworthy."

Freya rolled her eyes. "Fine, Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass. Why can't you trust me? I don't look like a serial killer, do I?"

"No, but all the same, people come in all different shapes and sizes."

"Fine! Then I'll get it myself! I don't need to answer questions anyway!"

"There are many monsters in this mansion. I do not think that is such a good idea."

"Say what you want, I'm going! And any monsters I meet can kiss my ass and hit the road."

"…"

Freya kicked the blanket off and started to walk towards the doorway. Or at least she _tried_ to. Before she could get very far, dizziness, nausea, and a headsplitting migraine took over, and she collapsed on the floor. "Holy #& &$#!" She moaned and let out another string of unprintable words.

"You have quite the sailor's mouth. You clearly are in no condition to be running amok slaying monsters."

"What are you going to do about that, _Vinnie?_"

Vincent winced at the mention of his nickname. "This." He walked over to the woman and picked her up and slung her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down NOW! I demand you to put me down! Don't make me do something I'll regret, vampire-boy! Go ahead and treat me like a sack of potatoes!"

"I doubt you're in any condition to threaten me, miss. And I am most certainly not a vampire."

Suddenly, she turned a pale color and grumbled, "God, why do you always have to be right…though I'm still not really sure you're not a vampire. Aaanyways, you have any aspirin? I have a major headache. You don't want puke all over your bed sheets either, do you?"

"…No, but you will stay here until you prove yourself trustworthy. Then I will give you your weapon and you may leave." He rested her on the bed and seated himself back in his corner.

"You aren't just gonna turn me out, are you? I barely know this place!"

"Where do you live? I can arrange for you to be dropped off there."

"…I told you, it's a long story."

"Fine. You shall have to explain later, when you feel better. And I would appreciate it if you would at least try not dirty my blankets."

Freya rubbed her head and clenched her teeth as the migraine pounded relentlessly against her skull, while another wave of nausea rolled through her. _Maybe this is my punishment for being so rude…or just a side effect of inter-world travel. Hey, is it just me or has Vincent loosened up with his words? Oh well, doesn't seem like he's sleeping in a creepy old coffin anymore after that whole Meteor thing. _"God, it feels like a psycho monkey's trying to use my skull as a bongo drum with a drill and a machine gun," she groaned.

"…Very interesting analogy. Care to sleep now?"

"No. Have any aspirin?"

Vincent sighed and reached into the drawer before taking out a bottle of pills. He gave two pills to Freya. "Put these in your mouth and let it dissolve. And you are quite the personified oxymoron." Freya sighed and popped the pills in her mouth. She made a face and muttered, "Geez, Vincent, at least you could've bought the cherry-flavored aspirin." (A/N: Now, seeing that I have never needed aspirin before, I honestly dunno if there's any cherry-flavored ones. ;) Vincent stared at her coolly before answering, "I did not need to. Those are truth pills."

Freya glared at him before grumbling, "#$&. You know you're evil, right?"

"No, I was not aware of that. It is simply called survival of the fittest."

"And you're not it, someone else out there is. See, these are truth pills, I'm telling the truth! You can't deny that, can you?"

"Enough chatter. What's your name?"

She struggled to keep her mouth shut before saying, "I'm not talking, vampy!"

Vincent sighed before repeating, "What is your name?"

Freya smiled cheekily before saying, "Twitchy the Squirrel. That's what my sis calls me."

The man scowled. "I asked for your _name_."

"You never said which one," she grinned. _I love playing mind games._

"…" Vincent took a deep breath before questioning, "Fine. What is your _birth _name?"

"Achika Kuroto, but call me Freya."

"I see. How old are you?"

"24 percent."

"…What?"

Freya mock sighed and repeated, "I'm turning 24 percent on October 18. Out of a hundred years. See? Basic math, I'm telling the truth! Guess those pills work after all!" She grinned while absently twirling her hair around her fingers.

(A/N: Let's just say she likes annoying people with loopholes in their questions. October 7 is the current date in this story.)

Vincent realized that he would need to be more straightforward with his questions if he ever wanted to finish. "This is going to take a while."

"Yes indeedy, Vinnie-poo!"

"…Don't call me that."

Freya suddenly became serious and heaved a large groan as she ducked under the covers. "I knew nothing good could ever come out of a headache," she muttered. "Vincent, I was serious when I was asking for aspirin, you know that, right?"

"I'll give it to you _after _you're done answering my questions. Now, where do you come from?"

"California," she blurted out without thinking. "Oh damn, I knew truth pills aren't all that people make them out to be." Vincent looked at her strangely and questioned, "Where is this…California?"

"I told you, it's a loooooong story."

"Well, make it short."

"Later. When you give me aspirin to get rid of my headache and after I get my 10 hours of sleep I need to get that nauseous feeling out."

"You suddenly find a stranger wandering around private property that people think is haunted, and she comes from a place where even I haven't heard of. How can I trust you?"

"You can. Hello, I'm on truth pills, remember? Honestly, how can you be so dense?" she managed to say, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Vincent only watched her calmly and said, "You can have your sleep, but no aspirin. In the morning, you will take two more pills. After you tell your supposed 'story', I will decide what to do with you. But for now, sleep." Freya glared at him weakly and whispered, "Meanie. Deny a poor girl some aspirin for a friggin' headache, won't ya?"

Vincent just shrugged and answered, "Security measures." Suddenly, a ring of light flared around him, and Freya found that she couldn't move. "Hey! That's not fair! Why'd you have to Petrify me?" she yelled.

"…"

"Oh yeah sure! Go back to treating me like a bucket of rocks! Fine, don't talk! Urk…I don't feel too good anymore…"

"Go to sleep. Don't try to pull anything."

All he got for an answer was a slight (and completely fake) snore.

_It is truly good fortune to sleep without nightmares, however short or light sleep may be._ Being altered and injected with Jenova cells enabled Vincent to go for long periods without air, food, water, or sleep. As for tonight, he was staying awake.

_**Aww, Vinnie-poo, feeling sad? Are the big, bad nightmares out to get you again?**_

_Be quiet, Chaos. Don't make idle chatter, get to the point._

_**All right, all right. Jeez, ruin all the fun, why won't you?**_

_Do not let me block you, get to the point!_

_**Okay, fine! The girl is…strange.**_

_As in how? Do try to at least make an attempt to be specific, demon!_

_**I don't know. She-her aura-is strange. It doesn't disturb me, but just to tell you, she's different. Watch her carefully, Vincent. I don't know why, but she is not normal-apart from the eyes and hair, you know. It makes me uneasy. But I do not think she is aware of her aura.**_

…_I will be cautious. If that is all, Chaos, kindly withdraw from my mind now._

No answer. Vincent assumed that the demon had gone. He glanced at the clock, which now read 7:32 PM. _This is going to be a long, long night…_

And absolutely nobody was aware of the dark plot that stirred within the depths of the Lifestream. Two pairs of sickly yellow, reptilian eyes gleamed from the murk.

_SHE HAS RETURNED…_

Woo! Another chapter done! I will put a deeper analysis of the OC in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, stay tuned! I've got the basic plot outline done, so I just need to squeeze in dialogue, scenes, and facts to complete the story! Read and review, please! hands out lollipops And…uh…I'll make sure there's more description instead of dialogue. ; It's just that there isn't a lot to describe in this chapter.


End file.
